


Pokemon Drabbles (With Metallica songs as the titles)

by NickTheReshi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Unoriginal title names lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickTheReshi/pseuds/NickTheReshi
Summary: A collection of drabbles set in my gameverse





	1. Hardwired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellis and Drayden, grandson and grandfather respectively, meet in the morning

Story 1: Hardwired

The sight of the rising sun calmed Drayden, cigar in hand as he observed the skyline of the city. The bright embers of the lit cigar falling as he focused on the darkness the buildings were cast in. The cool air refreshing to him as he leaned on the balcony railing.

“Another day,” the mayor sighed, “another day training”. His calm trance-like state was interrupted abruptly by the opening of the balcony door. Turning around, he was delighted to see one of his closest pupils.

“Ah, good morning Ellis!” Drayden exclaimed, as he embraced his grandson in a bear hug.  
“Morning grandpa,” Ellis said casually, still tired ,”ready for training?”

“Does a reshiram have white feathers?” Drayden responded, a hint of snark in his tone,  
as he stomped out his cigar.

“Heh, glad you put your thing out,” the grandson chuckled ,”that stuff ain’t good for ya.”

Drayden laughed heartily, as he pat Ellis on the shoulder. “Same could be said about you and your rock music!” he said.

“True,” Ellis quipped ,”I guess, in our own ways, we’re both hardwired…”

“... to self destruct?” Drayden questioned.

“Yeah,” Ellis confirmed ,”I mean, you and I are both on our own paths to self destruction”

Drayden took a short moment to ponder on what Ellis said, but paid it no mind as they both walked inside. He walked downstairs to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast as Ellis went into the guest bedroom to change clothes. 

It was as Drayden was frying sausages that the words Ellis said truly struck him. He does have a point, Drayden thought, we both have self destructive tendencies. He chuckled at the fact that Ellis had shown that much maturity for such a rowdy kid.

“That boy ain’t fully right in the head,” Drayden humorously said to himself ,”but he does make a good point sometimes.”


	2. Trapped Under Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellis faces a Kyurem

The trainer, alongside his Reshiram, took a moment to breathe in the cave. The warmth of his dragon’s fur greatly rivalled the intensely cold nature of the cave. The boy adjusted his cap and put his head in his hands, trying to think.

He was thinking of the thing standing mere yards away. He was not startled, nor scared of it. No, he was dreading the thought of even facing it. The frost nipping at his face made the dread even worse. The dread made his heart sink, like that of a prisoner to the electric chair.

“Do you think I can catch him, Elvera?” the boy said to his reshiram.

“Absolutely, Ellis,” the dragon replied ,” Skaal is a loving and caring ally, despite his cold appearance. It will be hard, but I believe in you.”

That gave Ellis the reassurance to continue. The maze that was the Giant Chasm had worn him down to the bone. He was here for this one Pokemon. Standing up and slowly walking towards the beast, he felt confidence rise in his throat. This was the goliath, and he was David.

“Sooooo,” the dragon calmly and slowly said, his voice containing a frosty tone ,”you’re the one they call Ellis.”

“Y-yes,” the boy murmured, taken aback by the creature’s voice ,”I’m Ellis, of the Whitefang dragon clan, and I wish to catch you.”

“Wellllll,” the kyurem responded , “you have the guts, my child. But, you need to face me. Are you up for it?”

Ellis grabbed a Pokeball, hand slightly trembling from the cold. 

“Yes.”


End file.
